The present invention relates to a substrate connector and relates to, in particular, a substrate connector connecting to a substrate on which a circuit is formed and connecting to a mated connector which connects to a mated substrate, to thereby connect both of the substrates to each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-11566 discloses a substrate connector directly fixed to a substrate on which a circuit is formed and connecting two substrates.
The substrate connector of this type is constituted by a housing to be fixed to a substrate and terminals contained in the housing.